Wait For Me
by nchim97
Summary: "Kau tahu, Hyung, Aku ingin berada di tempat dimana kita bisa bersama selamanya." / "Kau tahu, Kookie, Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa bertahan selamanya." TaeKook / VKook. DLDR. Oneshot. Warn inside.


_**Pair!**_ Taehyung x Jungkook

.

 _ **Warning!**_

Typo(s), non-EYD. Dead chara. Suicide.

.

 _ **Disclaimer!**_

I own nothing but this story and plot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!** Maksa buat baca? Kamu masokis berarti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam ruangan bercahaya minim itu terlihat sosok tengah duduk diatas lantai dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sisi ranjang. Senyuman lemah terpatri di bibirnya yang memucat, napas yang sedikit tidak stabil terdengar jelas ditelinganya sendiri. Sosok itu menutup matanya, merasakan cairan berwarna merah pekat yang mengalir dari beberapa luka sayatan di lengan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuah pisau kecil sebagai pelampiasan rasa nyeri dari luka-luka itu.

Didalam kepalanya, dia terus mengulang kalimat, "Kau jahat, Taehyung-Hyung." yang membuat dadanya terasa seperti diremas oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata saat mengingat sosok bernama Taehyung.

Satu tetes air matanya mengalir melalui kelopak mata yang tertutup, disusul dengan tetesan lain yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

"Kau jahat, Taehyung-Hyung. Kau jahat." Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih saat keluar dari bibirnya, air matanya pun semakin deras membasahi pipi.

"Kau pergi begitu saja, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kau benar-benar jahat, Hyung." Bibir itu kembali meracau.

Ekspresinya menampilkan rasa sakit yang berlebih, karena memang dia merasa sakit, tapi bukan karena luka sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan darah di lengannya. Jungkook sudah tidak peduli dengan luka-luka itu. Rasa sakit di dadanya lah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Rasa sakit di dadanya melebihi rasa nyeri di lengannya.

Sosok itu berteriak kencang dengan sisa tenaganya, mencoba meluapkan rasa sakit yang dirasa walaupun dia tahu itu mustahil. Rasa sakit itu benar-benar sudah melekat di jantungnya layaknya sebuah tato.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu kembali terisak saat suara ketukan pintu menyapa indra pendengarnya.

"Jungkook-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa berteriak? Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Itu suara Kim Seokjin, kakak Taehyung yang sangat dia sayangi seperti saudaranya sendiri. Seokjin yang begitu peduli padanya meskipun terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan karena omelan non-stop miliknya. Sungguh Jungkook ingin sekali membuka pintu berwarna putih itu lalu memeluk Seokjin dan menangis di pundaknya. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu kalau bergerak saja rasanya dia tidak sanggup?

Jungkook hanya bisa menatap pintu itu dengan mata lelahnya yang basah, mendengarkan ketukan Seokjin yang kini menjadi bar-bar saat tak mendengar suara apapun dari Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, buka pintunya!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Cepat buka atau ku dobrak pintu ini!"

Rasa hawatir dan panik sangat kentara dalam kalimat Seokjin.

Jungkook mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit, hanya sedikit, saat mendengar Jin yang mendesis kesakitan setelah memaksakan bahunya untuk bertemu dengan daun pintu yang terkunci itu dengan kasar. Kalau saja Taehyung ada disini, bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan tertawa keras melihat kakaknya sekarang.

Taehyung...

Mata Jungkook kembali memanas siap menumpahkan butiran kristalnya saat nama itu terbesit di kepalanya. Bola matanya bergulir menatap selembar kertas yang hampir sepenuhnya berwarna merah karena genangan darahnya sendiri di lantai. Meski dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan juga warna merah yang mendominasi warna kertas itu, Jungkook masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya.

Kertas itu...

Adalah kertas yang berisikan surat kematian Kim Taehyung.

Siang kemarin Jungkook mendapat kabar dari Namjoon; kekasih Seokjin, kalau Taehyung meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Awalnya Jungkook tertawa, menganggap kalau Namjoon sedang mengerjainya. Namun tawa itu berubah menjadi tangisan saat menyadari tak ada nada main-main dalam suara Namjoon. Pria itu benar-benar serius, yang membuatnya berlari menuju rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Sejujurnya Jungkook belum bisa percaya kalau dia belum melihat secara langsung tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya.

Dan Jungkook benar-benar berharap pada Tuhan kalau kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Ketika sampai di ruangan Taehyung, Jungkook harus merelakan kalau harapannya hancur saat melihat Tubuh pucat Taehyung yang terbaring tak bernyawa diatas ranjang. Tangisannya kembali pecah saat itu juga, membuat Seokjin yang tadinya menangis disisi ranjang sang adik, kini berjalan menghampiri sosok yang sudah terduduk di lantai ruangan itu. Seokjin memeluk tubuh Jungkook dan menangis bersamanya.

Saat upacara kematian Taehyung dilakukan di rumah keluarga Kim, Jungkook lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri didalam kamar kekasihnya dan menangis tanpa henti.

Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa kesalahannya sampai-sampai Tehyung memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Apa Jungkook terlalu kekanakan, manja dan menyebalkan hingga Taehyung tidak tahan dengannya lalu pergi?

"Ah, kalau kau memaksa untuk pergi, maka aku akan menyusulmu, Hyung."

Dengan pemikiran bodoh itu disinilah Jungkook sekarang. Bersandar pada sisi ranjang dengan darah yang membanjiri lantai putih itu. Tubuhnya mulai kehilangan warna, begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang mulai memucat.

Jungkook merasa pusing karena suara bising dari dobrakan pintu dan teriakan Seokjin dan..apakan itu suara ibu Jungkook?

Dia kembali menutup matanya perlahan dengan senyuman kecil yang menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

' _Tunggu Kookie, Taehyung-Hyung dan maafkan Kookie Ayah, Ibu, Jin-Hyung._ '

Napas Jungkook mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar Taehyung karena dobrakan Namjoon dan Ayah Seokjin, disusul dengan teriakan histeris dari Seokjin dan dua wanita dari keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jeon.

Dengan begini, Jungkook bisa menyusul Taehyung.

.

 _"Kau tahu, Hyung? Aku ingin berada di tempat dimana kita bisa bersama selamanya." Pemuda manis itu berujar dengan semangat dan menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, memperlihatkan gigi kelinci yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan._

 _"Kau tahu, Kookie? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa bertahan selamanya." Balas si pemuda tampan yang memainkan surai madu Jungkook yang ada di pangkuannya._

 _"Tentu saja ada, Taetae-Hyung." Seru pemuda kelinci itu tak terima dengan kalimat Taehyung._

 _"Memangnya apa?" Tantang pemuda tampan itu yang mencoba menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi lucu Jungkook._

 _"Cinta kita. Akan ku pastikan kalau cinta kita akan bertahan selamanya." Ujar Jungkook dengan mantab, mengundang Taehyung untuk mencubit hidung mancungnya dengan gemas._

 _"Astaga! Darimana kekasih manisku ini belajar bicara cheesy seperti itu?"_

 _"Hyung, aku serius." Rajuknya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "Dan berjanjilah kalau Tae-Hyung juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku."_

 _Taehyung tersenyum lembut menatap jari kelingking Jungkook yang ada di hadapannya, mengundang dirinya untuk menautkan kelingking mereka yang segera dilakukan oleh pemuda itu._

 _"Hyung berjanji, Jungkookie."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini apasi? Aneh yekan? Sebenernya aku tuh belum bisa muvon dari Hansung yang mati, jadinya bikin beginian deh, dan berhubung aku baik, aku bagi-bagi bapernya /taboked/

Udah pada liat M/V Not Today kan ya... disitu Taehyung gans sekali, gaes, aing menangos, zidatnya ituloh :")

Okaylah, gamau panjang-panjang...

Mind to RnR?


End file.
